Mi vida en inazuma
by Bako FF
Summary: Un extraño fic, convirtió a varias autoras del IE en sus OC, ahora podrán vivir una gran experiencia en la ciudad de Inazuma con los chicos de Raimon. - Se necesitan OC's -
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Ok, este fic ya lo habia subido una vez, pero por una u otra razon no lo pude continuar, aun asi la idea se mantuvo y por eso ahora lo vuelvo a subir...**

* * *

- POV Jazmin -

Esto es horrible, o no, mas bien es genial, o no?... no se que pensar, déjenme les platico un poco lo que había pasado

* * * Flash Back * * *

Termine un largo día de labores en la escuela y la casa, de verdad que cuando los maestros se ensañan, se ensañan, en fin, solo me quedan unos minutos para poder leer un fic y después ir a dormir.

Nada nuevo, no habia continuaciones, pero habia un nuevo fic, de un nuevo autor, y como siempre lo primero era leer el summary.

_**"Te gustaria vivir una experiencia con los personajes de IE - Se necesitan OC's"**_

Es lo único que dice el summary, y bueno dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero como siempre digo, al menos murió sabiendo. Abri el fic y lo unico que encontre fue la siguiente frase...

_**"Que darías por vivir una increíble experiencia al lado de los jugadores de IE"**_

Y abajo una ficha para un OC, igual que siempre me pareció interesante, ademas de que la curiosidad me carcomía, por lo que no dude en enviar mi OC, vi los reviews y no había aun alguno, por lo que luego de enviar mi ficha me fui a dormir...

* * * Fin Flash Back * * *

Eso es lo que paso, y ahora al despertar como siempre, no pensé que me pasaría esto, quieren saber que me paso, pues les diré, parezco una muñeca, mi cabello creció, hasta la cintura ademas tengo varios mechones en la frente y es de color azul oscuro, mi piel se aclaro mas de lo que era, creo que mi estatura es igual, pero mi pecho es un poco mas... pequeño y mis ojos, se volvieron de color azul como si fueran una gema... En pocas palabras, me convertí en mi OC, por eso es que no se si es genial o no lo es...

Me dirijo a mi compu, abro fanfiction y veo un mensaje en mi INBOX del mismo autor del fic de la noche anterior

_**" Felicidades! Eres una de las seleccionadas para vivir una experiencia al estilo IE, espéranos frente a tu casa alrededor de las 2:00 PM de esta tarde"**_

Fin del mensaje, son casi las 9, osea que faltan 5 horas para saber que pasa, la pregunta sera... como le explico esto a mis padres?

* * *

**Bueno ese es el nuevo prologo, espero les guste y aquí les dejo la ficha para las que quieran participar**

**_Nombre: (Ya puede ser el de su OC, si quieren poner su nombre, esta bien)**

**_Edad:**

**_Apariencia:**

**_Personalidad:**

**_Vestimenta: (Casual, formal, disfraz, Pijama, color moño de uniforme, invierno)**

**_Pareja: (Empiezan como amigos)**

**_Rival: (Una de las chicas de IE tratara de alejarlas de su pareja)**

**_Gustos:**

**_Disgustos:**

**_Técnicas: (Mínimas 2, máximas 4 o 5) (Los chicos de IE les ayudaran a aprenderlas)**

**_Posición:**

**_Extra: **

**Supongo que seria todo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!... Ok, si lo se, aun les debo conti de mis demás historias, pero estoy algo bloqueada, y quiero aprovechar las ideas que aun tengo, asi que, aqui la conti.**

* * *

- POV Shiokaze -

La mañana mas difícil de mi vida se acaba de terminar, en este momento me dirijo con un par de hombres al aeropuerto, donde se supone veré a las demás autoras que mandaron su OC, me cambiaron el nombre por el nombre de mi OC... de acuerdo yo me lo quise cambiar, como sea, a mis padres no les molesto en lo absoluto que me fuera... de acuerdo miento de nuevo, casi no les molesto, pero se preguntaran como fue... pues...

/ / / Flash Back / / /

- Jazmín!, a que hora bajas a desayunar! - me grito mi mamá por cuarta vez

- No tengo hambre - la excusa que doy casi siempre

- Baja o subo por ti - y la misma amenaza de siempre

Resignada baje a desayunar tratando de ocultar mi rostro, cosa que no fue fácil, solo se me ocurrió ponerme una sudadera con capucha y unos lentes oscuros, cosa que a mis padres no les agrado.

- Quítate todo eso - me dijo mi mamá que ya había servido mi desayuno

- No, así estoy bien - le respondí tratando de que me dejaran así

- Ya escuchaste, quítate eso - dijo mi padre, sabia que no me quedaba opción así que solo lo obedecí

Me quite la capucha y los lentes, mis padres me observaron por unos segundos antes de pegar un grito que quizá hasta los chinos escucharon

- Como fue que te hiciste eso? - me pregunto mi madre irritada

- No lo se - le respondí, y era verdad, no sabia como

/ / / Fin Flash back / / /

Bueno después de un par de gritos a mi inocente persona, les explique lo que había ocurrido o eso trate y aunque les costo trabajo, decidieron aceptar mi versión de la historia hasta que las personas que me enviaron el mensaje llegaran, osea, a las 2 de la tarde.

Y el resto de la mañana fue mas tranquila, no salí de la casa y me la pase viendo televisión, un sábado como cualquier otro, y bueno, eso hasta que dieron las dos...

/ / / Flash Back / / /

Estaba en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión, cuando el sonido del timbre se escucho y ya que no había nadie cerca tuve que ir a abrir la puerta

- Jazmín? - pregunto un hombre de gafas que vestía de traje negro

- Si - respondí

- Podemos pasar? - me pregunto, solo me hice a un lado y les permití el paso

- Que tal tu nueva imagen? - me pregunto un segundo hombre

- Bien, creo - le respondí y me senté en la sala junto con ellos, mis padres entraron segundos después

- Como le paso eso a mi hija? - pregunto mi padre

- Señor, su hija fue una de las seleccionadas para poder participar en un experimento - le respondió el primer hombre que entro

- De que experimento habla? - esta vez pregunto mi madre

- Queremos saber si una persona normal es capaz de adaptarse a un nuevo hogar y una nueva forma - le explico el segundo hombre - en este caso su hija nos envió la forma y nosotros la llevaremos al lugar

- Osea que se llevaran a mi hija? - se alarmo mi padre

- Solo por un tiempo - le respondieron - seguirá yendo a la escuela y podrá convivir con mas personas

- Y como por cuanto tiempo? - pregunte yo

- Un año, tal vez dos - me respondieron

/ / / Fin Flash back / / /

Mis padres objetaron, pero al final aceptaron que me fuera, y ahora, como dije, ire al aeropuerto a conocer al resto de las autoras.

- Llegamos - me dijeron por lo que llego la hora

- Fin POV Shiokaze -

* * * Ciudad Inazuma - Isla al sur de Oceanía - Océano pacifico * * *

Dentro de una sala de reuniones en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, se escuchaban las quejas de varios chicos

- Por que debemos hacer esto? - preguntaba un oji-verde de corte en mohicano molesto

- Por que si, así que dejen de quejarse - le respondía un hombre con una bata blanca

- Pero no es justo - se quejaba un chico peli-rojo con fleco en forma de tulipán

- Es verdad, Nagumo a duras penas puede con su humanidad - decía un peli-verde señalando al susodicho

Había 22 jóvenes de IE reunidos en la sala, uno por uno sacarían una esfera con el nombre de la joven que cuidarían, pero no todos tendrían que cuidar a una, solo algunos

- Es necesario que hagamos esto? - pregunto el estratega de Raimon

- Es necesario, si - le respondió el hombre de bata - sabemos que no es agradable para ustedes, pero no sera por mucho

- Aun podremos jugar fútbol? - pregunto Endou

- Claro que podrán jugar, ademas que les podrán enseñar a ellas a jugar - le respondió el hombre

- Cuando llegaran? - pregunto el ángel de nieve

- En un par de horas - respondio - Comiencen - indico el hombre de bata blanca y uno por uno fueron pasando para sacar la esfera

* * * Aeropuerto * * *

- Estas segura de que quieres cambiar tu nombre al de tu OC? - le pregunto el hombre de traje negro a la peli-azul, ella solo asintió

Caminaron por un par de pasillos hasta un lujoso avión privado, donde al abordar, vieron a 12 chicas mas, sentadas ya en los asientos, por lo que Shiokaze se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos que quedaba dentro del avión mientras este despegaba.

- Hola - Saludo a la chica a su lado derecho

La joven a su lado, una chica de cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 2 que sobresalen de este y le llegan hasta la barbilla y otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado

- Hola - respondió el saludo la peli-celeste

- Soy Shiokaze - se presento la oji-zafiro

- Yo soy Elizabeth - se presento la otra joven oji-zafiro

- Y tu? - le pregunto a la chica que estaba en el lado izquierdo, en otra fila

- Soy Akeru S. Shinoda - se presento la joven de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, este, que cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha, con un pequeño mechón rebelde y desalineado en la parte izquierda; y la segunda cae hasta su delineada cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas bajas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada cayendo como cataratas de mil en sus costados, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello, su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad haciendo juego con su piel blanca y tersa.

- Muy bien jovencitas - les llamo el hombre - en este instante nos dirigimos al océano pacifico, al sur de Oceanía donde hay un par de islas deshabitadas, ahí es donde esta la ciudad donde vivirán, mientras tanto quiero que hagan lo que en las escuelas, se levantaran una por una y se presentaran - fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre

Bajo la queja de algunas jóvenes, se resignaron y comenzaron con las presentaciones.

- Hola - saludo una joven de piel en un suave color crema, ojos de color verde intenso con destellos amarillos, cabello ondulado de color negro azulado, de rasgos finos que le hacen notar su atractivo, delgada y alta - Soy Sora Akira y tengo 14 años - termino y se volvio a sentar

- Yo - se levanto la joven a su lado, una joven que posee el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que las perlas mas finas del fondo del mar, su cabellos de hebras que caen delicadamente hasta debajo de la cadera y puntas que van hacia diferentes direcciones de forma dispareja, por otro lado, sus ojos poseen diminutas motitas de colores lila y grises tenues, su piel suave y tersa que es del mismo color que las nubes que descansan sobre el firmamento por las mañanas soleadas - Soy Jacqueline Arezuna y tambien tengo 14 años, un placer - dijo y se volvió a sentar

- Soy ELizabeth Dubois Sabelle y tengo 14 años - Se presento algo apresurada una joven de cabello rubio, largo hasta la cadera y rizado, poseedora de unos ojos verdes escondidos tras unos lentes de marco negro que la hacían lucir intelectual, piel muy blanca, casi haciéndola lucir algo pálida, en sus mejillas adornado un pequeño rubor natural, alta, delgada y de aspecto delicado, con un gran busto que provocaría la envidia de varias chicas, lo mas parecido a una muñequita de porcelana.

- Las dos son Elizabeth - se dijo a si misma Shiokaze

- Para no confundirnos - le llamo la peli-celeste - a mi dime Eli

- Hola - se levantaron un par de jovenes que parecian gemelas, la primera de cabello plateado oscuro, que tenia un mechon rojo al lado derecho, y ojos con heterocromia, pues el izquierdo era violeta y el derecho era azul oscuro y la joven a su lado de cabello igualmente plateado oscuro, pero estatenia el mechon rojo al lado izquierdo, sus ojos tambien con heterocromia, pero ella tenia el ojo izquierdo de color azul oscuro y el derecho de color violeta, ambas son palidas, altas y de buena figura y llevaban lentes cuadrados con marco negro

- Yo soy Atsumi Nakamura - se presento la primera joven

- Y yo soy Alicia Nakamura - se presento la segunda joven y ambas se sentaron

- Y ambas tenemos 15 años - dijeron al unisono y se volvieron a sentar

- Yo soy Kasandra Pain y tengo 14 años - se presento la joven al lado de las gemelas, una joven de figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de pera, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, desordenados cabellos negros como el carbón, liso y sedoso cortado en capas hasta el final de los omóplatos, de un tono purpura en las puntas, posee hipnotizantes y penetrantes ojos de un color celestes en los cuales ves la tristeza misma, los ojos resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y negras, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes de un tono rosáceo y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rojiza - un gusto - termino y se volvió a sentar

- Soy Etsuko Mizukoshi y tengo 15 años - se presento una joven de tez palida, en la que resaltan sus ojos color rubi, tiene el cabello azul marino, liso hasta la cintura terminando en rizos que lleva siempre en una coleta alta dejando escapar algunos mechones que enmarcan su rostro dandole un aire un poco infantil y tierno, tiene un fleco detras de su oído derecho que le da un aire de curiosidad, debido a su piel palida se le notan mucho sus sonrojos, mide 1,65, no es muy alta pero tampoco bajita, tiene curvas definidas, y una figura bonita, un busto perfecto, ni pequeño ni muy exagerado, es delgada, y se nota lo atletica que es, que se volvio a sentar de inmediato.

- Hola - saludo algo fria una joven de pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con algunos mechones rebeldes en la cara que no se quieren acomodar, en el dia sus ojos se ven rojos como el rubi y en la noche sus ojos se ven rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, mide como 1.53 m, lo que la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana muy delicada, pero no lo es, su estatura hace que comúnmente la confundan con una niña de 12 años, bien proporcionada, medidas de aproximadamente 90-60-90 - Me llamo Sayuri Tanada y tengo 14 años - termino su presentacion y se volvio a sentar

- Bueno, yo - se levanto una joven de tez pálida, es mediana, su cuerpo es normal como una chica de su edad, sus ojos son azul hielo normalmente aunque cuando se molestan cambian a un tono mas fuerte azul eléctrico o cuando esta triste, su cabello es a la mitad de la espalda desigual y rizado al igual que su flequillo este al lado derecho y es de un tono cobrizo, sus labios rosados, sus pestañas algo largas. - Soy Brittany Thiers y tambien tengo 15 años- y al igual que las otras, se volvio a sentar

- Este... Hola - saludo una chica de cabello castaño largo por debajo del trasero, y liso pero algo ondulado en las puntas y con las mechas californianas color caramelo, pero naturales, con flequillo recto cubriendo sus cejas, es de tez algo clara y rasgos delicados e infantiles, de ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate, rodeados de unas pestañas largas, gruesas y negras, tiene algunas pecas bajo los ojos, una nariz fina, es delgada, y bajita, mide 1´59, pero esta bastante desarrollada para su edad.- Soy Downey Sawada y tengo 14 años - se volvio a sentar igual que las demas

- Bueno, yo - se levanto una jovencita de cabello corto alborotado de color verde claro con las puntas purpuras,ojos color rosa con bordes verdes y piel bronceada, bajita, como 1,37m y en su ojo derecho tiene un corazón rojo acuadrille, de apariencia infantil y tierna - soy Yuki Shouta, y tengo 15 años - se presento y se sento de nuevo

- Hola, hola - saludo alegremente una joven de cabello largo, que llega a mediado de la cintura, de color negro, por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena. Su altura es mediana, es delgada, y esbelta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable - Soy Shion Kishimoto y tengo 14 años - sonrió y volvió a su asiento

- Hola - saludo alegre Akeru - me llamo Akeru S. Shinoda y tengo 14 años - termino y se volvio a sentar

- Hola, yo - se levanto Elizabeth - soy Elizabeth, pero me pueden decir Eli... ah y tengo 14 años - sonrio y se volvio a sentar

- Bueno... hola, soy Shiokaze y tengo 14 años también, es un placer - se presento la peli-azul y se volvió a sentar

* * * Ciudad de Inazuma * * *

- Que suerte tan mala - se seguía quejando Fudou, al parecer después de todo si seria "niñera"

- Ya cállate - le dijo Kidou harto de tantas quejas

- Ya llegaron - decía Endou emocionado

- Como esperas que lo sepamos - le dijo Kazemaru, que tampoco le agradaba la idea de cuidar a las chicas

- Dejen de quejarse - les dijo Hiroto de lo mas tranquilo - tal vez no sea tan malo

- Y si Reina se entera? - pregunto con sonrisa maligna el mas joven de los Fubuki

- Espero que eso no pase - decía Midorikawa - eso seria malo

- Mas que malo - le corrigió Suzuno - Seria una catástrofe

- Quieren dejar de exagerar - les pidió el pelirojo

- Ademas no seria el único en problemas - dijo Genda viendo al resto de los chicos

Los nervios de los chicos subieron, ya que las chicas con las que convivían a diario no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría, nadie les había dicho nada en absoluto.

- Esperemos que no lo sepan - dijo Kidou - por lo menos hasta que se nos ocurra que decirles

- Eso espero - dijo Toramaru - por que soy muy joven para morir

- Y yo demasiado perfecto - dijo Aphrodi con su típica pose, los chicos solo lo miraron con lastima

- Es hora - les dijo el hombre que estuvo con ellos anteriormente - debemos ir a recogerlas

Los chicos a los que afortunada o des-afortunadamente les toco cuidar de una de las chicas subieron a una camioneta para ir al aeropuerto a recogerlas

* * * En algún lugar del pacifico * * *

Después de la presentación de las chicas, el resto del vuelo fue un poco menos tenso que al comienzo, varias se habían levantado para hablar con otras de las chicas y otras eran mas reservadas, pero igual todas se la estaban pasando bien.

- Señoritas - les llamo el piloto desde la cabina - pronto aterrizaremos en la ciudad de inazuma, por favor siéntense y abrochen sus cinturones, gracias

Las jóvenes de inmediato se fueron a sus asientos, y ajustaron sus cinturones, sabían que dentro de poco comenzaría una nueva vida para ellas.

* * *

**Bueno, es la presentación de las chicas y el inicio de las quejas... supongo que por ahora es todo, prometo tener conti de las demás historias pronto.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


End file.
